1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrying rack for a vehicle, and more particularly to a rear-mounted bicycle carrying rack for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional bicycle carrying racks for a vehicle are mounted on the top, side or rear of a vehicle, and rear-mounted bicycle carrying rack is more space-saving and user-friendly, so it is popular among users.
As a bicycle carrier disclosed in TW 201217207, a structure which is foldable and expandable is provided; however, the structure has many disadvantages. First, a supporting arm propping backward on a rear of a car and a supporting arm extending forward to carry a bicycle are the same object; therefore, even when the bicycle carrier is folded, a length of the supporting arm is still long and unable to be shortened, and a height of the bicycle carrier folded is still considerable. Second, a supporting rack supporting the supporting arm tends to face downward normally, so to maintain the supporting rack upward, a positioning mechanism is required. The structure of the bicycle carrier is inconvenient to operate, and it can be influenced by gravity and be damaged.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.